Bakura and his SECRET diary
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Bakura is FORCED to write in a lovely pink diary that has a pretty fairy on it. O.O FINALLY UPDATED AFTER HOW LONG! [COMPLETE]
1. Entry 1

Bakura and his SECRET diary  
  
A/N: OK IT'S IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T READ THIS AND YOU FLAME ME THAN YOU'RE DEAD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! If I use the word gay a few times in this story, it does not mean I'm homophobic because if I was I wouldn't even be using that word in my story. I don't even mind if anyone's gay or something because most people in my country are gay anyways so it doesn't really matter that much so I'm used to it. So if I get a flame that accuses me of being homophobic you know that there's going to be trouble!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Does that sound gay? I know it sounds weird that a guy has a pink diary with a fairy on the front cover. Now don't get any wrong ideas! Life sucks to be me. Anyways what am I suppose to write in this thing? Oh yeah, my day. Two words. It sucked. Maybe I should add another like BBBBAAAAADDDDD. My hikari is coming over to check if I'm not swearing in this diary. Shit. Oh wait a second! *scribbles out recent word* *turns to his hikari*  
  
"Hello hikari." Bakura said trying to look innocent. Ryou tried to peek at his diary but Bakura had his arms over the page.  
  
"Well Bakura.....I hope you're not trying to hide anything from me."  
  
"No, no! I would never!" Bakura says forcing out a laugh. Ryou turns and leaves the room. *goes back to diary*  
  
Stupid cow for a hikari. Dares to interrupt me like that and peek at this ugly diary!!!! =P I don't even know why I even write in this!!! Oh yeah, my stupid hikari thinks it is a good idea to keep fond memories of the past......pffftt!!! He has got to be kidding me!!! Now all I have to do is keep this ugly thing out of my enemies hands. The stupid Pharaoh will surely make fun of me because of this diary that I HAVE to carry around with me because my hikari told me to. Stupid gay guy at the shops selling this gay diary. He HAD to mention this to my hikari!!!! Should I call you diary or Mr. Fuckhead because I hate you? Diary sounds gay but if hikari finds out that I'm writing Dear Mr. Fuckhead I'd surely get in trouble!!!!! But wait........why should I be afraid of my hikari??!! I'm not afraid of him at all!!!!! He talks about the most stupidest things! He especially talks about the girl at his school, Anzu Masaki. I should tell him to give up because Malik is chasing her too and if he found out he would surely send hikari to the shadow realm.......who cares!!!!! Then I get to keep the body all to myself!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* *gag* *gag* I don't know why I wrote that when I'm not gagging or coughing!!!! I think I'm slowly losing my mind!!!! Arg!!! Stupid diary......what is it with my hikari??? Oh wait his coming again! *turns to hikari*  
  
"What??!!!"  
  
"Nothing." Ryou said looking at Bakura suspiciously. *goes back to diary*  
  
Annoying hikari! You wait!!! You are going to-  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!"  
  
Oh shit he found me out.  
  
*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE IF I GET NICE REVIEWS!!!! 


	2. Entry 2

Bakura and his SECRET diary  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the reviews and encouragements!!! I'm do glad!!! ^.^ So I've decided to continue!!!! Please read on! And if flamers come along then--*pats fire extinguisher* MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Well read on!  
  
*~*  
  
Wednesday 31st March 2004  
  
Hikari's Apartment  
  
4:36pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I HATE saying that! Or writing it down or whatever. Hikari got so mad at me after reading my WHOLE entry. He got so mad he threw the book at my head. Oh joy! Now I have a lump in my hair! I wonder why he was so surprised at what I wrote, he really shouldn't have been. Well, today was no better. I HAD to go to school with my hikari. Told me that he was keeping an eye on me. It was probably the most boringness day in my life. You would not understand because you are just simply a diary and nothing more. I'm at home right now. Or more like at my hikari's apartment. After my hikari's school I went straight to sleep. But do you want to hear how bad his school is? It was so horrible because it had all his friends!!! And especially his *special* friends! And when I say that I mean that shortie and his group!! Oh, and did I tell you that my hikari won't stop talking about Mazaki? Well today, he wouldn't leave her side. I had to deal with him blabbering his mouth off. At least it sounded like that to me. I never really pay attention to my hikari.  
  
Ryou's Apartment  
  
5:02pm  
  
My hikari keeps nagging me about going to the shops with Mazaki. I'm not going with him to this so called 'shop'. No way. Not with Mazaki.  
  
The 'car'  
  
5:24pm  
  
What is this? It seems to be some leather thingy right next to the seat I'm sitting on. It's very stretchy. Strange. My hikari calls this a car. It seems that a car is metal on wheels, or so it looks like that.  
  
"Put on your seat belt!"  
  
Seat belt? Huh? What is this seat belt my hikari talks about?? Well, I believe it's this little buckle thing next to me on the seat. But how do you put on something that small?? How odd.  
  
The other odd thing is that my hikari hasn't told me where we are going.......O____o;;;; That house looks oddly familiar........wait!!!! Anzu Mazaki is coming out??!!! Oh Ra save me from this nightmare!  
  
5:30pm  
  
She's sitting next to me. Can you guess who? That's right. Anzu Mazaki. *sigh* Wait! NNOOOO!!!! She wants to see what I'm writing in!!!! *stops writing*  
  
"What??!!!" Bakura growls. Anzu gives him a curios look.  
  
"Is that a pink diary?"  
  
*What Bakura is thinking*  
  
'NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! My life is ruined forever!!!!!'  
  
7:17pm  
  
Hikari's Apartment  
  
*sigh* You are so lucky my hikaris watching me write this entry or I would have killed you, you son of a-  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!"  
  
There you go. He found me out again.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, what'd you think??? Please review! And if you review then I'll give you a present!!! Me, promise.  
  
READ THIS IF YOU WANT A PICTURE!!!  
  
Well, I have tons of pics on my computer of heaps of animes, so if you want a pic of a specific character then review and tell me your e-mail address and the character you want the pic of and what anime your character is from!  
  
^.~* Luv lots,  
  
Chibi_Chichan 


	3. Entry 3

Bakura and his SECRET diary  
  
A/N: Wow!!! More reviews!!! Thank you!!! This chapter will be longer for you guys and!!! Uh...*looks around desperately for something* Uh...oh look!!! YGO plushies!! You can take some but I still want a few!! *hugs plushies a bit* ^-^ Read on!!!  
  
*~*  
  
10:01am  
  
Class  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's break. We have break for 20 minutes and then we start classes again. It's so boring. I've been given homework already. Guess what it's about. Japanese Kanji's. They're too boring to learn!!! I can't bother, why couldn't they do something more interesting?! Like something to do about a certain tomb robber back in Egypt? Now that would have been a piece of cake. Oh no wait!!! Here she comes again! You know who. You don't even have to ask. I wonder why she keeps staring at me......O__________o;;; Do you think it's because of this pink diary??!!!!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
11:03am  
  
Toilets  
  
Wwwooowww...look how clean this place is...oh wait you can't see anything because you don't have eyes and you're just a stupid pink diary. Do you know how much you humiliated me today?! Mazaki kept bugging me about this pink diary!! She teased me about it! She called me 'girly'! Hmph! I'll show her who's girly!  
  
12:18pm  
  
We have gym class after recess. Damn it. And the pharaoh's midget and his little friends are in my gym class. I don't even know what gym class is! What? What is this? My hikari is asking me to watch Mazaki in her dance class with him??? Never! Oh...maybe this once...hmm......it seems that Mazaki and many other girls...look...oddly...O___________O;;; IT CAN'T BE??!!!! *stops writing*  
  
"Hikari...those girls look...skinny...too skinny..." Bakura pointed out to Ryou.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh! That's just normal Bakura!" Ryou answered.  
  
*What Bakura I thinking right now*  
  
O___________________O;;; It's normal to have your friggin ribs sticking out like that!!! *shudders*  
  
*starts writing in his diary again*  
  
I shall forever be kind to Mazaki......by making her eat my recess and lunch! ^_^  
  
12:21pm  
  
I am now talking to Mazaki about delicious foods. I believe that if I tell her all about these delicious foods, she shall start stuffing her mouth and maybe her ribs wouldn't be showing so much! ^_^ I'm talking to her about these delicious foods: McDonalds, KFC, Burger King and etc. I'm convinced because look at her face right now it looks like this: O________________o;;;; Isn't that lovely? I ask her if she wants to eat my recess and she says—I'M NOT HUNGRY???!!! O.O You have got to be kidding me! She hasn't eaten all day! I shall make her eat my recess and lunch!  
  
3:05pm  
  
Walking Home  
  
Well, today has been an exciting day! I made Mazaki eat all my recess and lunch, than I made her eat some McDonalds and she looks splendid now! But my hikaris eye is twitching right now. He said he got mad at me for feeding her that much. And his eye is mostly twitching because I fed her. Big deal! She looked like a...what was that word again? Yes! Anorekic was it? Er...I forgot...how you say the word...but anyways, Mazaki's cheeks were red like they were going to burst after she ate all that food. Is that a good sign? Oh yeah, and I can't wait to see Mazaki tomorrow! So I can give her my recess and lunch again! Boy am I hungry! ^.^ Well that's the end for this entry.  
  
P.S. Do you write p.s. in a diary? Huh? I just found something at the back of the diary...it says...'the pharaoh was here' in the pharaoh's writing.........O.O WAIT A FUCKING SEC—  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That...was me...being caught...again...-.-  
  
*~*  
  
I know, crappy chapter but oh well! ^.^ Please review as always! Thanks!  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Chibi-Chichan 


	4. Entry 4

Bakura and his SECRET diary  
  
A/N: Well...it's time for me to do the disclaimer...I am like...seriously lazy but it's time for me to do the disclaimer...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh, I don't own pink diaries, I don't own fairies, I don't own anything else mentioned in this story, except I own the diary entries written in here. :P I do not own the characters, they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This story is made only for entertainment and nothing else.  
  
*~*  
  
Friday 2nd of April  
  
Hikari's Apartment  
  
10:48am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's going to rain later today. I am so glad that I get to stay home, away from my hikari's school, and especially his friends! ^^ So glad. Nothing much to do. Except...maybe...do what my hikari told me to do...which was clean up. I don't know how to clean up. What is it? Well, I'm going to go and take a walk outside. I hope that that will help clear my mind...  
  
Outside, the park  
  
10:59am  
  
It's rather windy...I re-read that note at the back. Do you think that the pharaoh got his hands on you? O.o That would be a scary thought counting that he might have read my entries so far... (O____________________O) That...is...a...horrifying thought...oh well, I don't believe that I would EVER I mean EVER leave this lying around...except for on Thursday...I might have left this...on the school desk...which is...RIGHT NEXT TO THE PHARAOH'S DESK!!!!! *stops writing because the wind blows the diary away*  
  
*What Bakura is Thinking*  
  
Who cares...let that pink fluff fly away...O.O WAIT!!! It might blow into the wrong hands!!! OoO NNNNNNUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU...er...UGLY PINK THING! COME BACK!!! BACK!!!  
  
*smashes into a pole*  
  
@.@ That wasn't meant to happen...*faints*  
  
Hikari's Apartment  
  
6:23pm  
  
Guess who found my diary. --________________________-- You don't even have to guess you already know. It was her. ^^;;; Well, at least she didn't read my entries...-.- I think...oh yeah, hikaris mad at me for not cleaning up. Well, if SOMEONE told me what cleaning up was I wouldn't be friggin—  
  
"YOU!!! BAKURA!!!!"  
  
-------__________________________------- What the heck is that face that I drew? Oh well, I drew it and I don't even know what it is. I may never know. Maybe when my fat-ass hikari would stop annoying me I might—  
  
"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time! Just because I'm swearing doesn't mean you have—  
  
*BANG*  
  
OW!!!!!!!!!! That...was my hikari...throwing his thick dictionary book at my head...-__- There's another lump...  
  
*~*  
  
Well, what do you think? Sorry it took me ages to update! ^^;; Sorry. Please review anyways. 


	5. Entry 5

Bakura and his SECRET diary  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, it's just that the new "Quick Edit" has been changing my setting of the story!!!! STUPID THING! Well, at least I updated...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Thursday 13th April  
  
Bedroom  
  
4:05am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Right now I am nursing my sore head...you know why...because a stupid cow, threw a thick dictionary at my head!!! No! Not a 'real' cow I mean, my hikari!!! The idiot, thinks his so tough doesn't he? With that BIG...scary...thick...dictionary...of his...O.o No way! I CAN'T be afraid...can I? I'll show him who's tough! ::stops writing and walks up to his hikari::  
  
"Hey! You want a piece of me?!" Bakura yells. Ryou looks at him. And shoots him a 'glare'. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Runs back to his diary.  
  
Oh my gosh!!! I'm scared!!! . Oh man! Does that classify me as a wimp?  
  
**(WHAT BAKURA IS THINKING)**  
  
If I borrow my hikari's dictionary and flick to the page that says "wimp" then the definition will say:  
  
**Wimp** – _n. Informal  
_  
1. feeble ineffectual person

2. Bakura  
  
::begins to write again::  
  
Well, I'm tired off writing, ::yawn:: goodnight...  
  
P.S. What? I just found a small piece of paper at the back and it says...WHAT THE HELL?! O.O  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SHUT UP! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! It says in messy writing:  
  
**Wimp!  
**  
. Boo-hoo! No fair!!! You fu—  
  
"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUUUUUURRRRRAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
::BANG:: ::BOOM:: ::SHE-BANG!!!!::  
  
Ow...my sore head...

------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update!


	6. Entry 6

**Bakura and his SECRET diary**  
  
Oh my gosh! ::Gasp:: YOU PEOPLE SO MADE MY DAY! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like...an age! But now I have, so be glad! LOL  
  
---  
  
Saturday 15th April  
  
Bedroom  
  
9:45am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've just found a note on my desk from my hikari and it says:  
  
_Dear Bakura,  
  
I hope you read this note, I just want you to know that I've been kidnapped—_  
  
O.O Shit...are you serious???  
  
_-don't get worried._  
  
O.- DON'T GET WORRIED???!!!! Oh, that's easy!! ::rolls eyes::  
  
_Do keep writing in your diary while I'm away—_  
  
Phht!!! That stupid git...always thinking about something else when his life is at stake...this diary is stupid anyways  
  
_And don't you say that diary is stupid!_  
  
O.O How'd he know that I'd say that?  
  
_But...I would like it er...if you kind of er...saved me...unless you're a wimp._  
  
Who's he calling a wimp?!  
  
_Anyways, cheerio Bakura, do have fun writing in your diary and er...::meep:: ::meep:: HELP!_  
  
Hmm...should I help him or not? Oh wait, you're a diary right? How can YOU make decision for ME?  
  
**(What Bakura Is Thinking)  
**  
::CHEERING IS HEARD::  
  
WIMP!!!! WIMP!!! WIMP!!! WIMP!!! WIMP!!! WIMP!!! WIMP!!!  
  
O.o  
  
O.O  
  
O.-  
  
-.-  
  
THAT'S IT!!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU KIDNAPPING-WIMP-CALLER!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
So, what do you think? Well, please review and tell me what you think! I'll only update if this story makes it up to at least 75 reviews! Then you will see a update! I'll even update if I get 80!!! So, love you all people!  
  
Chibi-Chichan 


	7. Entry 7

Bakura and his SECRET diary  
  
OH MY WORD!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS???!!! Well, sorry for my outburst...it's just that I can't believe that I got up to 89 reviews!!! I am so happy!!! I was so happy I updated faster than last time!!! So here is the next chapter just for those beautiful reviewers! You people rock!  
  
---  
  
Saturday 15th of April  
  
Outside  
  
10:07am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am not a wimp! How dare he call me a wimp! ::sob:: ::sob:: I mean... do I sound like a wimp to you? Well...I am going to prove that I am a wimp...er...I mean that I am NOT a wimp. ::uses Millennium Ring to find Ryou:: ::walks and finds a suspicious looking building:: Hey! That building looks suspicious (A-duh Einstein!)! MUAHAHA...::freezes when he realizes that there is...:: There's a - er...HUGE...guard. ::stops writing::  
  
"Vat do you vant?" growled the guard. Bakura gulped.  
  
"Er...nothing...just don't hurt me!" Bakura cried flinging his arms up to his face in defense and running away like mad. ::starts writing again::  
  
...........................God...I am wimpy...  
  
---  
  
Oh gosh! I am so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!!! I had writer's block!!! . Don't hurt me!!!! Please review! And I'll update the fastest yet if we even reach 100...gosh I'll be so surprised...Oh and go visit my new webbie if you have a favourite anime couple! Sign up! h t t p : w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / q u e e n - e  
  
Love you all,  
  
Chibi-Chichan 


	8. Continue Entry 7

Bakura and his SECRET diary

Author's note:

**::Please read if you want to know what's happening to this story…::**

I am so sorry for updating so slow…I've been sinking into depression lately. That's why I've become a bit rusty with the story writing…what would really make me happy is if I got reviews…they cheer me up a _little _bit. ::sigh:: This story **might **end on the 10th chapter just because I have so many things on my plate right now, I fear I might drop the plate and lose everything I've worked hard for. So I just might continue this story if I stop being glum.

Also, the internet hasn't been agreeing with me lately so it might be harder to update, so you just might have to wait a week or so before the next chapter gets posted up. Also this is my longest chapter yet! YIPEE!!!

**::BIG HUG TO ALL THE KIND PEOPLE WHO BOTHERED TO READ THAT NOTE::**

**Also, do remember that this story is rated PG-13.**

---

**--Continuing Entry 7--**

::goes back to scary looking guard::

"Could you…er…let me in?"

"Only if you know the password."

O.o There's a password to this ugly place???

"Could you at least give me…a hint?" asked Bakura, attempting to make an innocent looking face. The guard frowns but then smirks and winks at Bakura.

O.O DID THAT FREAK JUST WINK AT ME??!!! DID HE JUST-??!! AWW, HIS GOING DOWN!! THAT WIMP-CALLING-WINKER IS GOING DOWN!!!

……………………………my god…………is he gay??!!!

O.o

o.O

"Want the hint or not?" the guard asked. Bakura gulps.

This can't be a gay place…just because that big scary dude winked at me doesn't mean—MY GOSH THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE MY POOR RYOU!!!! I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR BUTT WITH THIS MILLENNIUM RING!! I'M GOING TO SEND THOSE ASSES TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!

"Do you want it or not??!!!" growls the guard.

Or…maybe not…

"Er…I'll take the hint…" answers Bakura.

Please not something disgusting…please not something disgusting…O.O the freak is leaning closer to me!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! His bending over!!! OH SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME???!!!! NNNNUUUUU!!!

::SMOOCH!!!!!::

::GAG!!!:: ::COUGH!!!:: ::SPIT!!!:: ::GAG!!!::

I HAVE JUST BEEN VIOLATED!!!! . DISGUSTING!!! I spat on the floor over and over again, rubbing at my already red lips. I stumbled forward listening to that asshole laughing his ass off.

Bastard.

Why did that idiot hikari of mine have to pick up my Millennium Ring??? Why couldn't it be someone else???

Bastard.

"You liked that didn't you _sunshine_?" laughed the guard.

O.x Are you kidding me??!!! That was hell!!! I am going to blast you to the Shadow Realm!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryou! My hikari! He just screamed! I must go to the rescue! Gees, I'm using exclamation marks to much! TO THE RESCUE!!! DUM DA DA DUM!!!!! (-.-;; Lame song, Bakura.)

::runs into warehouse::

"STOP THIS RAPE AT ONCE YOU GAYS!!!" shouts Bakura. Everyone looks at him. Including Ryou who is sitting down hugging a teddy.

"What rape?" asks a man standing in front of Ryou, holding a book that said '_Scary Stories_' on the front cover.

"I—thought…you screamed—that note—I…" Bakura flushed.

"Well, Ryou…you can go home now with you're brother." says the man happily. Ryou gets up still holding the teddy and follows Bakura out of the warehouse.

::SLAP!!::

;-; That kissing freak just whipped me on the ass.

"Nice work and nice kiss." He said winking again.

Aww, I feel like vomiting…I feel sick and totally embarrassed!

"Awww…that was so sweet of you to try and rescue me Bakura, but that note wasn't written by me!" says Ryou happily.

Oh great! Now he tells me!

"It was written by that guard."

O.o

o.O

O.O

I think I'm going to be sick.

---

**IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT IF YOU'VE JOINED MY NEW WEBBIE!!!**

**--AS YOU MIGHT HAVE READ, THE INTERNET HASN'T BEEN AGREEING WITH ME LATELY SO A THOUSAND APOLOGISES BECAUSE I HAVE NOT RECEIVED THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED UP FOR MY WEBBIE!! . STUPID INTERNET!! ANYWAYS, YOU EITHER HAVE TO RE-SIGN UP OR JUST SIMPLY REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE JOINED OR NOT. IF YOU'RE REVIEWING ME AND TELLING ME, TELL ME YOUR NAME, EMAIL ADDRESS AND THE COUPLE YOU JOINED FOR!!!**


	9. Entry 8

Bakura and his SECRET diary

I have just become aware that it has been more than two months since I last updated...uh... . ... . ...::ducks as shoes, apple cores and books get thrown at her:: I didn't know!!! I didn't know!!!!! Well, at least I updated...-.-;;; And this one is nice and long for my nice reviewers!!!

* * *

Monday 11th May 2004

Recess at Hikari's school

11:04am

Dear Diary,

Yes, I know I haven't written in this for a long time, it's just that I can NEVER forgive my hikari for being with those strangers!!! I mean, I don't even know who the heck they are!!!!! ( GGGRRRRR!!!!!! I HATE not knowing about things!! It makes me feel left out becuase my hikari won't tell me anything and--

::stops writing because the pink diary is snatched off of him::

::looks around to see where it went and almost died of horror::

**::What Bakura is Thinking::**

.................................................................................oh Ra.................................................................

"Hey Ryou, what are you writing here?" asked Joey flicking through the diary quickly.

**::Hey! They think I'm Ryou!!!! (laughs nervously) I mean, why would the great thief Bakuea be doing writing in a pink diary--WITH A FUCKING UGLY FAIRY ON IT!!!!**

"Erm...oh my yami bought it for me..." Bakura answered in a voice that he hoped sounded like Ryou.Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Your _yami_ bought you it? No offence Ryou, but Bakura has the worst taste in books you know--WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!!!!!!" Joey exclaimed staring at the front cover.

"Uh...oh dear." Bakura grinning at how much he sounded like Ryou, "is it really that scary?"

"Erm..." Joey thought for a nice word, "it...uh...um...doesn't look...um..._that_ bad..." then Joey grinned. "But I guess we now both know that Bakura's gay, yeah?"

::Bakura glared MISSLES at him, and I MEAN missles!!!! (ducks out of the way)::

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!!!!!!" Bakura burst out suddenly. Joey jumped back. Bakura fell out into a tantrum of tears. "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT THESE DAYS??!!!!! I MEAN IT'S LIKE RYOU'S IN LOVE WITH ANZU!!!!!! HELLO??? WHERE HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN THESE DAYS???!!!!"

Joe blinked. Then he looked behind Bakura and waved at someone behind him. "Hey Anzu! Don't worry! Keep walking, Ryou's just upset that Bakura's gay."

Bakura froze.

**::Oh shit...er...sorry hikari...I guess I should have kept my loud mouth closed...::**

"But I was just talking to Ryou just then." replied Anzu.

"You were?" asked Joey. Bakura could tell Anzu was nodding. "Then...if you were talking to Ryou then..."

**::I'm walking away...from troubles in my life, I'm walking aw-a-y. Ooh, I hope my hikari doesn't kill me, I'm walking away::**

Bakura ran out of the room quicker than you could say "Shadow Realm".

* * *

Ryou opened the door to see his yami on the sofa pretending to sleep. Ryou sighed.

"You could of at least told me you left school early." said Ryou. Bakura didn't reply. "Anyways Bakura, I was wondering...where'd you put your diary?"

Bakura jumped off of the sofa, eyes wide.

**::What Bakura is Thinking::**

.........................................................................oh sweet mother of Ra.................if he has one....................

* * *

So, whadaya think? Please review!!! I will only update if I get enough nice reviews to continue!


	10. Sunshine Wimp

Bakura and his SECRET diary

OH MY GOSH!!!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!!!! ::RUBS EYES:: I have just seen how many reviews I recieved! ::jumps around like a psycho:: I FEEL SO LOVED!!!! Thanks you guys, and I decided to update faster...well at least I thought I updated faster...well, anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

-

Bakura knocked on the door of Joey's apartment and waited patiently. Joey opened the door.

"Why...hey Ryou...you are Ryou, right?" asked Joey rather nervously.

"Um...yeah, I am." lied Bakura, "you have my diary so ... er ... could I have it back?"

"Well I would give it to you but..."

"But what?" Bakura said, his mouth going dry.

Joey sighed. "I gave it to Yugi and--"

"YOU WHAT?!!!!!??!!!!!!!"

Bakura raced away before Joey could continue.

-

He reached the Game Shop in a flash and opened the door not bothering to knock(I mean...it is a Game shop right?).

"Oh hello Ryou." smiled Solomon. "What brings--"

"No time for you old man!" said Bakura quickly racing upstairs to Yugi's room. He barged down the door to find Yami there with his right leg crossed over his left and a smirk on his face.

"Why hello Bakura, such a lovely day to break down my door do you not think so?" asked Yami, his smile broadening. Bakura glared at him.

"Can I have my--I mean hikari's--diary back?" Bakura asked.

Yami's smile broadened. "Why, of course! Here." he said, handing over the pink fairy diary.

Bakura looked at him suspiciously. "Have you--?"

Yami shook his head, still smiling. "Why would I read Ryou's diary for...?"

Bakura stared at him even harder and turned to leave when--

"Have a good day, _Sunshine_."

Bakura spun around. "You--! You--fiend!!!!" shouted Bakura, his face flushed.

Yami raised an eyebrow still smirking. Then he said one word. And the word finished off the the almighty, powerful, strong, king of thieves and...::coughbeetrootcough:: Bakura.

"Wimp."

-

Yes, there was no entry in this chapter but I'll go back to that in the next. OH MY GOSH!!!!!! POOR BAKU-CHAN!!!!!!!! THE PHARAOH HAS FOUND OUT ALL HIS SECRETS!!!!!! WHAT WILL HE DO???????? Well there's only one way of finding out...and that's reviewing. XD

**AND THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!!!!!! ::THROWS THEM PLUSHIES:: TO SEE WHAT I'M SPENDING MOST OF MY TIME ON WELL THEN YOU'D HAVE TO SEE MY PRO AND SEE MY WEBSITES!!!!!!! YES...I SPEND MOST OF MY TIME FIXING UP MY WEBSITES BUT...I'LL BE UPDATING THIS STORY WHENEVER I CAN SO GET REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH AND IF YOU WANT PICTURES(FOR THE PEOPLE WHO JUST STARTED READING MY STORY) THEN YOU CAN VISIT MY ANIME GALLERIES WEBSITE WHICH IS ON MY PRO AND IS THE GEOCITIES ONE!!!!!!!! IT HAS TONNES OF YGO PICTURES AND I JUST LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YES, AND THANK YOU, ONCE AGAIN FOR THE CARING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!! YOU MAKE A DIFFERENCE...XD LIKE SERIOUSLY, YOU'VE MADE MY DAY BRIGHTER AND SO I WISH I COULD RE-PAY YOU IN SOME WAY BUT ALL I CAN DO IS CONTINUE THIS BLOODY STORY AND NOT END IT ON CHAPTER 10!!!!!!! ::STARTS DANCING:: XP, ANYWHO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVED MY OLD STORY "WEIRDEST MESSAGES" WELL THEN I'LL BE TRYING TO RE-UPLOAD IT, IF I CAN, OK? SO ANYHOW, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Love you,**

**Chibi-Chichan / Queen-E**


	11. Mashed potato or rice?

Bakura and his SECRET diary

Oshimigoh! I know this story is supposed to be done but I had a brainwave and didn't want to end the story like this…yet…so I am postponing the continuation of my sequel to this story cause of this stupid idea I got, so if you like just review and tell me.

"You have—you have—!" Bakura kept muttering and kept trailing off whilst Yami continued to remain seated, smirking ever so evilly. "AAAAAHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SMIRKING BUFOON!" Bakura yelled before jumping at the pharaoh.

":COUGH:YOU:GAG:ARE CHOKING:COUGH:ME!" rasped Yami, trying to pry off Bakura's hands.

"Exactly what I am aiming to do you porcupine!" said Bakura.

Soon the door opened and Yugi's mother's crimson head popped into the room. "Yugi dearest—oh!" began Yugi's mother, pausing when she realized Bakura was in the middle of choking Yami. "Oh dear! Am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Mother-!" gasped Yami, "Stop—him! He's—trying—to kill—me!"

"Oh my, that's a shame since we're having mashed potatoes…or maybe rice…for dinner…" mumbled Yugi's mother.

"DDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Bakura again and again.

"Oh Yugi dearest, I need your advise. Mashed potato or rice?"

"I'M—DYING!"

"Mashed potato or rice?"

"DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Mashed potato or rice?"

"HELP!"

"Mashed potato or rice?"

"I'M—REALLLLLY—CHOKING HERE!"

"Mashed potato or—"

"Oh shut the fuck up granny!" yelled Bakura harshly. "I'm trying to kill the pharaoh in peace and all I hear is nag nag nag!"

"THAT IS IT!" shouted Yugi's mother.

:A second later:

"GET OUT AND STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she shouted throwing Bakura out of the house.

"Geez…" grumbled Bakura as the door slammed. "I didn't even get to kill the idiot…" he said rubbing his head before turning away and heading off to plot some evil schemes…

Not fabulous but I wanted to keep my promise so please review! ;)


End file.
